edfandomcom-20200215-history
Button Yer Ed
"Button Yer Ed" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, In which Eddy swallows a fly and goes through a whole lot of trouble. Plot Ed walks straight through Double D's screen door letting an insect into the house which somehow gets itself lodged in Eddy's throat, disabling his voice. Double D gives his Eddy a little bell to ring whenever he wants attention, but Double D and Ed can't understand what Eddy wants and so when Rolf claims he can Eddy is more a less at his mercy. For Eddy a nightmare day follows - foreign foods in the shape of glistening sausages and squid; synchronized swimming with his 2 pals (with plenty of dunking), a horrific ride on the "Unicycle of Doom" and finally the ultimate challenge - to face his greatest fears - none of which he actually requested in the first place! Eddy manages to escape his friends' clutches eventually but things are still not working out for him, he gets his voice back whilst strung up by his shirt but it's no good yelling out for help, everyone thinks it's all in their minds! Quotes *'Eddy': screen door "I smell breakfast!" Ed: straight through the screen door "I smell friends!" Edd: Ed ripped through the screen door "Ed, the screen door?!" Ed: "Let's watch it!" Edd: "Do you realize you opened the door for all kinds of winged insects to invade my home?!" Eddy: at Edd's outburst"You just had to get him started, didn't you, Ed?" ---- *'Ed': "My ears are broken!" ---- *'Rolf': "Tell Rolf how good his fish sticks are please. Hah? Hah?" '''Edd': wincing "Curse my polite ways." delicately with watering eyes "A gastronomic coup, Rolf." ---- *'Rolf': "Be careful, Eddy, do not taunt the doodle!" ---- *'Edd': "It seems the fly has lodged itself into Eddy's voice box, disabling his ability to talk!" Ed: one of Eddy's hairs off of his head, Eddy squeals in pain "Eddy can't talk!" ---- *'Ed': nearly freezing Eddy solid "Melon, please!" Trivia *Eddy cries in pain when Ed pulls out his hair, but in the episode "For Your Ed Only", he pulled out one of his hairs to unlock Sarah's diary, but didn't feel any pain. This could be due to the fact he was expecting the pain. *The broken screen door is also referenced in the episode "My Fair Ed." *After Eddy flies through the air on the unicycle, Rolf's eyebrow disappears. *When Eddy was looking out the window when his room was cold, his three hairs fall out probably due to the cold and snow. But in the next scene, they're back on his head. *The dots on Eddy's chair are more separated, but when the camera is closer the dots are closer together. *The bell that was given to Eddy was more of a cow bell. *The Kankers, Nazz, Sarah, and Kevin don't appear at all in this episode. Video Jrlyaxa7-zM Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with no scams